In seiner Schuld
by sympathex
Summary: Hab mir neulich mal Gedanken gemacht , in was für einem Verhältnis Dumbledore und Snape eigentlich zueinander stehen. Nun , das hier ist das Ergebnis. *Bitte Reviews*


In seiner Schuld  
  
  
  
Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen ? Ich bin gefallen , immer tiefer und tiefer in einen bodenlosen Abgrund und habe es nicht einmal bemerkt. Ohne auch nur den geringsten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden , WAS ich da eigentlich tat , warf ich mein Leben einfach weg. Nun ist es unwiederbringlich verloren - genauso wie ich selbst. Das hier , diese Misere hätte ein erfülltes Leben sein können , wenn ich meine Augen nicht immerzu vor dem verschlossen hätte , was wirklich um mich herum vorging.  
  
Ich kannte die Wahrheit , habe sie von Anfang an gekannt , doch es dauerte Jahre , bis ich mir endlich eingestand , dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es bereits zu spät gewesen - viel zu spät. Ich war zu weit gegangen , zu tief hineingerutscht in ein Spiel , dessen Verlauf ich selbst nicht mehr in der Hand hatte.  
  
Und doch war ich so naiv gewesen zu glauben , dass ich noch eine Chance hatte , auszusteigen. Indem ich zu dem einzigen Menschen ging , dem ich jemals vertraut hatte und ihn bat , mich zu töten. Oh hätte er es nur getan ! Der Tod hätte Freiheit bedeutet , damals wie heute. Wie ich mir wünsche , endlich frei zu sein ! Doch ich kann es nicht , darf es nicht . Es würde ihm das Herz brechen . Das hat er zu mir gesagt. Weil er mich liebt , wie seinen eigenen Sohn. Ich habe geweint , damals. Ahnt er auch nur im Geringsten , was er da gesagt hat ?  
  
Er , Albus Dumbledore , der gütig und weise ist , dessen Hände kein Blut besudelt . Wie kann er jemanden wie mich auch nur in seiner Nähe dulden ? Mich , der ich einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen habe , meine Seele verkauft und die Leben zahlloser Unschuldiger auf dem Gewissen habe. Er schenkte mir nicht nur das Leben , nein , er gab mir ein Zuhause , eine zweite Chance. Ohne ihn säße ich jetzt in Askaban - oder ich wäre bereits tot. Kein großer Verlust für diese Welt. Wohl eher ein Gewinn. Ich weiß , dass sie alle so denken : Meine Kollegen , meine Schüler ... sogar jene wenigen , die sich als meine Freunde zu bezeichnen belieben.  
  
Nur er nicht. Weil er nicht verstehen kann , was für einem Wesen er da Obdach gewährt. Die Dämonen meiner Vergangenheit verfolgen mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie sind Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit , genau wie ich , und ich weiß , dass sie mich niemals gehen lassen werden. Hier nicht und auch nirgendwo anders. Auch er kann sie nicht vertreiben , so sehr er sich auch wünscht er könnte es. Für mich gibt es keine Rettung mehr , ich bin verloren , eine verlorene Seele auf der Suche nach Erlösung. Erlösung , sage ich , nicht Vergebung. Denn selbst wenn mir die ganze Welt vergeben würde - ich selbst könnte mir niemals vergeben.  
  
Deshalb habe ich auch den Auftrag angenommen. Ich werde zurückgehen , zurück in die Hölle , um dem Teufel noch einmal meine Aufwartung zu machen. Doch er ist nicht dumm. Ich habe ihn einmal verraten - ich bin sicher , er wird mir keine Gelegenheit geben , es ein zweites Mal zu tun. Er wird nicht zögern , wenn es darum geht , mich zu töten. Es ist einer der letzten glücklichen Umstände in meinem Leben , dass er nicht weiß , welchen Gefallen er mir damit tut. Andernfalls würde er mich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit verschonen . Um mein Leiden zu verlängern.  
  
Aber was denke ich ? Ich habe nicht das Recht , zu sterben. Weil ich nicht das Recht habe , ihm weh zu tun. Die Schuld , in der ich ihm gegenüber stehe , kann niemals zurückgezahlt werden , ganz gleich welche Heldentaten ich auch vollbringen würde. Mein Leben liegt in seinen Händen und es steht mir nicht zu , es wegzuwerfen.  
  
Ich werde trotzdem gehen , doch ich werde mein Schicksal nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Ich werde kämpfen , kämpfen bis zum bitteren Ende. Denn ich habe Mut und Kraft , ich bin gerissen und ich bin ein Meister der Lüge. Zumindest bin all das einmal gewesen. Und ich werde es wieder sein , und wenn es nur für ihn ist. Ich werde alles tun , was getan werden muss . Selbst wenn ich gegen den Teufel persönlich antreten muss , werde ich es tun. Nur eines werde ich nicht : Sterben.  
  
Das ist das Mindeste , was ich für ihn tun kann. 


End file.
